Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses that conventionally, a mobility management entity (MME) is selected on the basis of a terminal type of user equipment (UE) required to be attached, and the selected MME selects a serving gateway (SGW) on the basis of load information of an SGW. In addition, Non-Patent Literature 1 also discloses that the SGW is changed in a case where a handover occurs.